


Hot days and ice cream

by D_g_A



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ice cream and troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot

“Ne, Jin~”

“What?”

“It’s hot.”

“Like I don’t know that, stop whining already!”

Junno looked at him with puppy-eyes while pouting his lips, but that wouldn’t work. He knew Junno knew it wouldn’t, because Junno has been at it for at least 15 minutes, with no reaction from him except for annoyance. Then again keep saying that it’s hot didn’t help the matter either.  
They just got off from work and were walking towards their hotel since they were filming outside of Tokyo. In fact, the filming took place at an abandoned garage of some sort, some place where they had never heard of air-conditioning.

“But it’s 36°C and we’ve been dancing all day!” Junno pouted on further.

“…”

“Jin~”

“…”

“Hey, say something.”

“…”

“Jin~……… Jin~………”

“…”

“………JINJIN!!!”

“Aaagrh shut up, Taguchi! From the minute we’ve started walking you did nothing but complain! I can’t help it if it’s too hot! What do you want me to do, take out my magic wand, whisper something and make a raincloud appear?! Well too bad for you but I don’t have a wand, so shut up until you have something interesting to say, which I doubt you ever will!!!”

“That was cruel, why are you so mean to me?” more pouting.

“I’m like this because you’re annoying and you won’t stop whining about how hot it is!”

“But it's-“ Still pouting but he didn’t sound so much annoying as… sad.

“Shut up.” Jin said more calm.

It’s true he wanted him to stop whining but a sad Junno would do no good either. ‘and he is actually pretty when he pouts like that--- wait, what?’ he thinks to himself ‘Did I just think that Junn-Taguchi looks cute?!? Okay, just… just stop thinking like that and enjoy the silence for as long as it lasts.’.  
5 minutes has passed since his last thoughts, and Junno was still being quiet. ‘Sure he’s never been more quiet than this’. he looked backwards to check on Junno.  
Junno was looking very down and was playing with his fingers. No pouted lips anymore.   
He turned his head back. ’Maybe I was a bit harsh…’. Worried, he looked back again. Junno apparently stopped playing with his fingers when he wasn’t watching and was now looking at the ground and- ‘Wait he looks like he’s on the verge of crying?!? Oh shit. Okay maybe I was a little bi- much too harsh.’   
Suddenly he stopped walking and turned around.

“I’m sorry.”

Junno stopped walking too. Shocked because of what he said or because the silence was broken, he didn’t know. But Junno was still looking straight at the ground beneath his feet, saying nothing.

“Look, I know it’s hot and that it was a long day, but I can’t help it and whining doesn’t help at all, you know that.”

“…” still staring down.

“And… I’m sorry, my reaction was wrong. I’ve said some things I shouldn’t have.”

This time Junno did look up, eyes wide open with trails of tears still visible.

“Come on Ju-Taguchi, you know me better than this, you know I didn’t meant what I’ve said.”

“Yes you do, you all do.” His voice cracked, but the sound hardly louder than a whisper. “Every day you all remind me of the fact that you’re annoyed by the puns I make. I know they’re bad, but if I don’t, who will? It’s too quiet, nobody says anything and I don’t like that, I want things to happen, even if it means I get kicked, laughed at or if I'm being ignored. I know that nothing I say is interesting, but I can’t help it. I know you all wish to see me gone.”

“Hey, you know that’s not true.” ‘Is this what he thinks about us, about me? Doesn’t he knows I’m his friend… I’m his… wait, don’t go any further than that Bakanishi! ’ 

“Yes I do. If you’re trying to make yourself feel better by apologizing, then don’t. I don’t take it personal.”

‘Okay, this has to stop.’ He walked over to Junno, gripping his shoulders, making him stare right into his eyes.

“Listen, I apologize because I don’t think like that. I apologize because I hurt your feelings and I don’t want that.”

“…”

“Look, actually, I do like you’re puns, sure they’re goofy and stuff, but indeed, without them it would be boring. But I don’t let anyone notice because I’m supposed to find them stupid while I actually don’t. And the others act like that too.”

“You don’t know that.” Junno started staring right back at the ground beneath, voice filled with tears again.

“Yes I do. Ueda and Kame always have difficulties not to laugh at them. Nakamaru is just better at hiding it and Koki has to kick you so he won’t laugh his ass off. I don’t see why you think we don’t want you with us, we do like you, KAT-TUN would not be KAT-TUN without you.”

“…”

“And I don’t see why you think I don’t want you near m- us? I’m walking together with you, no? I asked you to come… with me- to come... walking back... with me.”  
‘What the- what is wrong with me all of a sudden. why did those two sentences came out weird?’  
“Why wouldn’t I want to work with a friend?”

“F-f-friend, you t-think of us as friends?” Junno said, blushing and looking straight into Jin's eyes.

“Of course I do… Wait, you don’t thinks so?” Jin said disbelieving.

“I-I don’t know, I mean, I didn’t think you’d see me as a friend. I mean, I would like us to be friends, but…”

“Well, I do. Come on, we’d better stop all of this useless drama and start walking again if we don’t wanna get sunburned. We cool?”

“O-Okay…”

‘Still like this? Oh, come on Jun-Taguchi work with me… Need something to cheer him up, anything…’ 

“Hey, what do you think about getting some ice cream? I’m sure I saw an ice cream bar not far from the hotel. And we are almost there so…”

As If the past 10 minutes or so didn’t exist, Junno’s face lit up and his ‘instant smile’ was back on his face, eyes shining with hope. ‘he is so cute when he smiles like that… stop thinking like that Bakanishi!’ But he couldn't help notto chuckle when he saw tears in Junno’s eyes again, but this time from happiness.

“Really, can we?”

“Yes, baka, now stop crying and start walking.” He chuckled again.

Yosh! … I wonder which flavors they have? Maybe I could try chocolate, oh no wait, strawberry…”

Whatever Junno was mumbling next, Jin could only guess. But one thing he was sure of, the tall boy was happy again. ‘he’s cute when he mumb—aagrh not again!’

*************

Not even five minutes later, they both arrived at the town they stayed in. he immediately searched for the ice cream bar and found it, well actually pretty fast. One problem, the shopkeepers seemed to be on their break for at least another couple of minutes. ‘Great, waiting outside… great…’.  
Junno on the other hand tried to do something to make it cooler instead of grumping, by opening his shirt… all the way. ‘Oh what is he… not good that’s just too hot… and it’s already so hot… Jun-Taguchi stop! Okay stupid brain, I get it, I like him! Stop doing this. It’s. Not. Helping.’   
The way he saw Junno opening his shirt was sensual. Junno panting while doing so just made it worse. Of course his mind failed to think it was because he was actually hot, as in warm.

”Ta-Taguchi what are you doing?!? Stop you baka! What if some fan girls see you?!?” Sure that was the only reason, yup, the only one.

“Come on, It’s a small town. Nobody will see us.” Junno said, smiling.

“You...Never mind, listen the shopkeepers are back, I’m gonna order the ice creams, give them to you and you go to our chamber while I pay for them okay, we don’t want them to melt that quick.”

“Okay.”

“Alright now, what flavor do you want?”

“Haven’t decided between strawberry and chocolate… Uhhmmmm.”

“Ju-Taguchi, just pick one it’s too hot!”

“Okay, chocolate!” Smiling face.

********

He followed Junno pretty quick into the hotel, not wanting his ice cream to melt, he rushed towards their chamber. Once inside he saw Junno sitting on the sofa grinning silly with two ice creams in his hands. ‘Sure he’s a baka, but that smile…’.

“Oi, why didn’t you start eating your ice cream already, it’s melting like mad.” Junno gives him one of the ice creams.

“Ah no, it’s okay and besides, I was waiting… f-for you.” Junno blushed slightly.

‘did he just blush?’

“Anyway, start eating already otherwise yo- Junno, watch out! It’s gonna fa-.”

But before he could say the whole sentence, a large part of Junno’s ice cream fell of its cone on said man’s chest and stomach. ‘Oho not good, definitely not good…’ 

“Kyaaaaaah! That’s cold!... anyway, no harm done. Could you fetch me the towel over th- wait what did you just call me?”

“Uuum, Taguchi?” ‘Oh no no No No NO!!’ 

“No, you just called me… Junno…”

“I-I-I—You-you…” ’Aw screw it.’ “And what if I did?” he said in a low voice while moving very, very close to Junno until they were face to face.

“J-Jin what are y-you doing?!” Junno practically yelled while blushing furiously.

“…This.”

In one swift motion he threw away his and Junno’s ice cream and moved down and lick the tall man’s belly clean of ice cream. But then, he stopped right in the middle of the man’s torso and took the other’s head in between his hands and kisses him passionately. He felt the other one freezing, but just continued. After a few seconds he felt something moving underneath him as he heard the other one moan slightly. And then… he stopped and sat up.

“You liked that?”

“Ye-yeah.” The tall one pants.

“Good, ‘cause I’m planning to continue.”

While Junno blushed again, he dived in for a second round, licking up the rest of the ice cream.

“You know, you’re lucky you picked chocolate.”

“wh—why?” Junno moaned, not thinking straight any more.

“Because I don’t like strawberry.”


	2. Troubles

“You know, you’re lucky you picked chocolate.”

“wh—why?” he hears himself moan, not thinking straight anymore.

“Because I don’t like strawberry.” 

Junno felt like he was melting, just like his ice cream was not even five minutes ago. ‘such a waste, that was some good ice cream.’ he toughed while Jin was working on, well, anything he could get his hands on.

“Ji- *pant* Jin?”

"Yes?” Jin said, not stopping the work with his tongue on Junno’s neck.

“Wh-why did y-you threw a-ahg-away our i-ice creams?”

Jin paused his work with his tongue and looked up, right into his eyes while was blushing (and panting).

“… You think about that now? At a time like this?” Jin continued his work on Junno’s neck and started to move his hands on the tall one’s chest, passing two pink little stubs on the way.

“Aah- I ju-just thi-think it’s no- it’s too h-hot to be do-aah-ing this right n-n-now and th-the ice crea-humpff-“  
Jin kissed him on the lips again but this time he started nibbling on the younger one’s bottom lip. ‘what should I do? This feels good, but-‘. he stopped thinking as Jin removes his lips.

“So what, it’s not like it’s getting any cooler soon even with ice cream… Besides, it’s not like you don’t like this…” Jin moved his hands lower, dipping a finger into his belly button.

“Hu- it do-does feel g-good, but w-we can’t co-co-continue and you ca-can’t be sure I-I’m liking this…” He said, immediately regretting the fact that those words left his mouth as he sees Jin’s eyes change to something darker while chuckling. ‘Oh no, not good.’

“Well, Junno, actually I’m pretty sure you ARE liking this. One, my mother gave me the gift of vision and two, I think I’m heard you panting, am I correct?” Jin smirked making the tall one blush even more. ‘Of course he’s right… But I can’t- I should tell hi- No! I can’t, he’ll laugh at me! What should I do?’ 

“So why would I stop? You can’t even talk fluently.”

“J-J-Jin, please.”

“See? Oh and I have another reason why I think you’re liking this.”

“Wh-why is that?”

“…Because of his…” Jin moved his left hand lower, right on top of the growing part in the other one’s pants.

“A---aaah, wait Ji-Jin sto-stop!” He said, closing this legs on instinct, squashing the older one’s hand.

“Oh, hey, Junno this hurts! What the hell are you doing?!” Jin screamed while removing his hand and looked up at his face.

“Cause I asked you to stop!” He wasn’t sure he was yelling or not. His blood was rushing so hard, he could hear it flowing through his veins. And apparently he wasn’t since Jin started smirking again. ‘No, just stop, will you!’ 

“Sure that’s what your mouth says, but that’s not what that thing down here thinks.” Jin started pushing his knees apart, something which was actually kind of easy since Junno’s legs were worn out from all the dancing and walking earlier. And so, Jin started to undo the buttons of his pants.

“Jin, I said STOP!!” Now he was yelling.

Jin’s felt the other one’s hand on his wrist gripping it so tight it hurt. Jin looked up at the other's face again, now seeing fear. So he took his hand away and sat up to make sure Junno would release his wrist.

“Junno, what’s wrong? Don’t you like me?” Jin asked, started to get worried.

 

“No, I-I like you.”

“Then what, Is it because you still think I don’t like you?”

“No, I mean, I don’t know. I think this is all going too fast for me…” He said, looking down so his hair covered his eyes.

“Oh come on, you serious? This was the way to find out if this could work out or not. If it didn’t we just had fun for a couple of minutes, no? Jeeez, you’re acting like a virgin…” And then, it hit Jin.

“Wait don’t tell me you are…” Jin asked while watching Junno, who was blushing furiously.

“Oh my, hahaha okay, I did not see this coming- hahaha. I was starting to get worried a little just then hahahaaah.”

“…”

“Come on, Junno. I toughed, well you’re 23 years old already and- hahaha. Sure this explains a lot. Hahaha”

“Why are you laughing, it’s not funny?”

“Aaaw Taguchi, okay if you were a girl, I could understand, but- hahaha.”

“So it’s Taguchi now hu?”

“Wha-hahahat? It’s just a name. Scratch what I just said, you are a girl, all shy and insecure and- hahaha…”

“Stupid…” Junno mumbled.

“Hahaha, wait, what did you say?” Jin said, trying to control his laugh.

“BAKANISHI!!!” He said, standing up, grabbing the lamp next to him and threw it at Jin who was lucky enough to be able to hide behind the sofa. The lamp flew above his head, right through the window and landed on the balcony. Glass, from the window and the lamp, all over the place. After a few seconds Jin dared to look up at the door, just to see Junno’s back disappearing into the hallway.  
‘That idiot, what was I thinking? Japan’s number one womanizer. Why would he like me?’ Junno said while pacing. ‘Why did I fall in love with HIM of all people? And- don’t cry, don’t start crying it’s not worth it.’ But it  
was already too late.

**  
Meanwhile, the four remaining members of the group entered the hotel.

“Aw man~, I’m so tired, why were those two allowed stop earlier than the rest of us?”

“Koki, stop complaining. Previous time, you and Ueda could stop earlier than the rest, it’s only fair. Besides, It was already getting darker outside so the temperature wasn’t that high.” Nakamaru said.

“Yeah, but because of that, the Ice cream shop was already closed.” Koki said, pouting. And Kame couldn’t help to agree with him.

“That ice cream indeed seemed very nice… And the piano shop next to it was also closed. Too bad, ne Ueda?” It wasn’t until he didn’t get an answer, he looked next to him and found… a daydreaming Ueda.

“Ueda, hey, are you there?” Kame waved his hand in front of Ueda’s face.

“Hu? Yeah sorry. I just toughed I heard glass breaking or something.”

“Yeah, I toughed so too and- wait is that Taguchi?” Koki said pointing at the person who was walking towards them. Well, almost running.

“I think so, can’t see his face though- oh, now I see, yes, it is Taguchi.” Nakamaru said while smiling.

“Hey, Taguchi, going out again? You forgot your PSP aga-“ Koki teased but was cut off by Junno who walked right trough the group, hair still in front of his face, bumping agains Koki.

“Hey what the -? What do you think you’re doing?!’ Koki was pissed and grabbed Junno’s arm so he swirled around facing The rest of the group. Only this time he didn’t have anything to cover up his tear streaked face. To say the rest was shocked was an understatement and, of course, Nakamaru got very worried.

“Hey, why are you crying? Did something happened? Are you all right?” But Junno pulled himself lose and turned towards the exit.

“Leave me alone.” And with that, he left.

The rest could only stare at Junno’s back and it wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Ueda decided to end the silence.

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know, but he was pretty upset. Is it okay not to follow him?” Kame asked.

“Strange, maybe we should ask Jin first.” Nakamaru said looking at Koki, hoping that he would make a decision.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

**

Not a minute later they opened the door of their shared hotel room, only to find Jin, cleaning up glass pieces.  
“What happened in here?!” Nakamaru almost yelled, very out of character.

“Ju- Taguchi and I had a little fight.” Jin said, looking at eight pair of disbelieving eyes.

“A LITTLE fight?! It looks like a battlefield in here! And- wait, is that our lamp?” Kame looked at the pieces in Jin’s hand.

“… Yes… He threw it at me… I… maybe I went a bit too far…” ‘Again…’

“Wha- okay, Kame and Ueda, you go and find Taguchi…”

“Got it!”

“Koki, you start to clean this place up a little.”

“Roger… Man, did Taguchi do all of this? The window, man, it’s gone…” Koki started to clean while mumbling.

“Meanwhile, I want to have a word with you.” Nakamaru sat down next to Jin on the sofa.

“…Okay.”

“Why were you fighting?”

“… I… We…”

“Jin, tell me.”

“I can’t, he’ll be even more angry with me if I tell you exactly what happened.”

“Okay, then just tell me why he was so mad.”

“… I started to laugh with something he found embarrassing I guess, and I called him girly and stuff like that…”

“You idiot, you know him, he’s still doubting the fact that we like him, you know that. Laughing at him and calling him girly doesn’t help, Bakanishi.” Nakamaru said firmly, yet calm.

“Yeah he said that too, right before he threw that lamp at me and stormed out of the room.”

“Yes, we noticed the storming out thing too. We passed him on our way here. That’s why we kind of ran in.”

“Wait, you saw him? How was he? Was he okay?”

“No… He was crying, and ran out before we could ask anything.”

“Oh no, shit!” Jin said, hiding his face in his hands. Nakamaru didn’t understand it all, but it was clear that Jin just spoke to Taguchi without thinking. So he put his arm around him.

“I hope they find him…” Nakamaru was about to say something more but was cut off by Koki’s yelling.

“Why the hell is there ice cream on the wall?!?”


	3. Troubles 2

“I hope they find him…” Nakamaru was about to say something more but was cut off by Koki’s yelling.

“Why the hell is there ice cream on the wall?!?” 

“There’s ice cream on the wall?” Nakamaru asked while looking at Jin, who tried to explain what happened, but Koki cut him off.

“Yeah man! I mean, the lamp, I can understand but ice cream? Why the ice cream? Taguchi went nuts!” Koki exclaimed, hands pointing at different parts on the wall that were covered with melted ice cream.

“… He didn’t throw that…” Jin whispered somewhat unsure as he rests his head on his hands. Which made Nakamaru stare at Jin instead of Koki.

“You threw it?” Nakamaru questioned.

“…”

“Oh, now I get it. You threw the ice cream at him for some reason I really can’t get ‘cause who would want to waste such great-… anyway, so he dodged it and got so pissed he picked up the lamp and threw it at you. Bakanishi!” Koki went from calm to irritated in just mere seconds, something that alarmed the two persons sitting on the sofa and Jin’s defenses went up.

“That’s not what happened, why would I do that?!”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe ‘cause you always seem to make him feel like he’s unwanted?” Jin stood up at that, walking towards Koki.

“Wha- oi, that’s not true and you know it, in contradiction to what you think, I actually care about him! I had this kind of conversation with Ju- Taguchi earlier this day and I’m not going to say I never was annoyed at anything he said but-“

“No, you are annoyed at almost everything he says! Worse, you ignore him afterwards!” Koki yelled as he stepped closer to Jin.

“Ha, you’re one to talk! I’m not the one who kicks him at least three times a day!”

“At least I don’t ignore him like you do, and if you look closer, you’d see he actually likes it, it’s his weird way to make sure we interact with him!” And that sentence made Jin’s blood boil.

“Don’t you dare calling him weird!! Junno is very insecure about what you guys think of him and I tried to make him belief it’s okay, make him belief that you guys like him and care about him! But the way it is now, he was right all along! You know he was crying when we had that conversation?! Don’t act like you’re better than me, at least Junno talked to me!!” They were face to face now, ready to attack each other any moment.

“Yeah he talked to you… and then he threw a lamp at you! Sure, you care about him and sure he thinks that way… when he throws a lamp at your face.” Koki said with a smirk. And that was also what made Jin snap. He reached out and grabbed Koki by his collar and stood there like he was ready to throw a punch at Koki’s face.

“You-“

“OKAY, both of you calm down and shut up!!” Nakamaru yelled at the two in front of him. Both stopped their fists mid-air because Nakamaru’s yelling was a bit out of character, again.

“Nakama-“

“Koki.” Nakamaru said, almost deathly calm again.

“Hai?” Koki squealed.

“Please go outside for a while, and take my cell phone with you in case Ueda and Kame call.”

“Sure…” Koki made his way towards the door, stopping for a moment and looked back, staring at Jin. “I hope for you- no wait, for Taguchi they find him. Because of the high temperature today, there’s a storm coming up. He really doesn’t want to be outside tonight.” And then, the door closed.

“He’s right you know, about the storm that is…” Nakamaru paused for a second and looked at Jin, who seemed worried. “Anyway, come sit next to me for a second… please.”

Jin nodded and went over to the sofa and sat down on it. He let out a worried sign as his hand went through his hair, making sure the little hairs also went out of his vision.

“Okay, I think I know what happened here…” Nakamaru started.

“I really doubt that.” Jin said smiling sadly.

“Hmmm, let me see… you and Taguchi started talking on the way back here, emotions got involved, you finally noticed you’re attracted to him. And to lighten up the mood you went to buy ice cream but somehow ended up confession and started fighting for some reason. How about that?” The only thing Jin could do was stare at Nakamaru, with his mouth wide open.

“Ho-how did yo- you-“

“Simple, you always stare at him while practicing and when he looks back at you, you quickly turn away. He does the same, only he started much sooner than you.” Nakamaru said, smiling sweetly. Which made Jin blush in turn. “Haha, besides, I knew Taguchi liked you, he told me already a year ago. You know, even if he thinks that I don’t like him, which is not true, he still told me… trusted me not to tell anyone… It shows his knowledge about people even though he’s insecure. I like that, Taguchi may seem like a game addicted, no-good-at-puns kind of guy, but he’s actually pretty smart.”

“Yeah, noticed that too…” Jin whispered, smiling softly.

“The only problem was I didn’t know you liked him too… well, liked him like that. But you solved that quite easily just moments ago.” Nakamaru laughed.

“Huh?”

“When you and Koki were fighting you called Taguchi ‘Junno’. You normally don’t do that.”

“Heh, yeah, for the second time this day I did call him that.”

“Haha, so that’s how you confessed, ne. you slipped.”

“Yup… though that was not the only thing that slipped…”

“Oh?”

“The ice cream did too…” Jin said, blushing again. And Nakamaru started poking him.

“Okay, maybe you should tell me the whole story now, so I can help later on.”

“… Okay…”

*** meanwhile somewhere in town *** 

“Hu, Ueda, can you stop running for a bit?”

“Oh sorry, you okay?” Ueda stopped and turned to face a tired Kame.

“Yeah sure, it may be evening, but it’s still way too hot to be doing this stuff. Damn, Taguchi, where are you?”

“Yes, because of the hot weather, there’s going to be a thunderstorm this night. I Hope we can find Taguchi before that happens or he’ll be in trouble…”

“Let’s hope so… Ne, what do you think happened?”

“… I have no idea… Maybe Jin finally noticed that Junno likes him and… I don’t know, maybe he got rejected?”

“Hmmm, but I’m quite sure Jin likes him too… But you know, Bakanishi will be Bakanishi.”

“Yeah… Oh no, did you hear that, I think the storm’s not that far away anymore.” Ueda looked at the sky.

“Let’s hurry, there’s only a smart part left we can search. He’s got to be there, ne?”

“Fingers crossed.” And with that, the two started running again.

*** Back at the hotel *** 

“Oh, that’s why he threw that lamp? Can’t say I can't blame him.” Nakamaru said.

“Yeah, quite stupid, ne?” Jin chuckled, face still red from telling the entire story to Nakamaru.

“Indeed… Oh I think I can hear the thunder outside.” With that, Nakamaru left the sofa and looked through the half fixed glass door. “Oho, it’s close, the storm that is.”

“Shit, I hope they’ve found Junno already!”

And with that the door flew open, revealing a panting Koki with a phone in his hand.

“It’s Kame and Ueda!”

“Ah give it to me please… moshi moshi Ueda? You should return, that thunderstorm can be dangerous!”

[“Nakamaru… We can’t find Taguchi…]


	4. Where are you?

“Ah give it to me please… moshi moshi Ueda? You should return, that thunderstorm can be dangerous!”

[“Nakamaru… We can’t find Taguchi…]

 

Nakamaru went straight to the bathroom, not wanting Jin to hear this, mumbling ‘toilet’ on this way. Once inside he locked the door and sat on the side of the bathtub.

“… Okay that’s not good, I was hoping you did… Did you really look everywhere? And… hey, are you guys running or something?” Nakamaru questioned.

[“Yeah, we are. We can barely stay on our feet, the wind went nuts just a few seconds ago…”]

“You should hurry, I have the feeling this isn’t going to be just an average thunderstorm anymore, probably cause it has been far too hot today…”

[“We’re almost at the front of the hotel, don’t worry… Ne, Nakamaru, you shouldn’t tell Jin we didn’t find Taguchi until we’re back, okay? Kame and I are pretty sure he’ll take off and find Taguchi himself… Can’t have two people lost in this storm…”]

“I was thinking the same thing… But still… Did you really check every corner of the town?”

[“You know we can’t do that on such small amount of time. So we decided to stay on the main roads and yell his name but… we did enter a few places that we know Taguchi would enter though… like the small game shop but… he wasn’t there... Maybe he rented a car and took off?”] Ueda said, not sounded like running anymore.

“We still have a shoot tomorrow… But you’re right, it IS Taguchi we’re talking about… Oh wait, did he bring his wallet with him?” The last question was more a question to himself so he turned around and started yelling at the door.

“JIN?!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“DO YOU, BY ACCIDENT, KNOW IF TAGUCHI TOOK HIS WALLET WITH HIM?!”

 

“No, I have it.”

 

“… WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS WALLET?!?” Nakamaru yelled pretty confused.

 

“I forgot mine and we went to buy ice cream and… yeah.” 

This made Nakamaru stand up from the bathtub and open the door, just enough so he could put his head outside of the bathroom.

 

“Wait I don’t understand, why didn’t he pay for the ice creams then instead of you? You could’ve run to the hotel, no?” Nakamaru looked at Jin, who started blushing in return. “what?” 

“I… There wa-…I thought he looked far too hot with his shirt unbuttoned, so I told him to give me his wallet and said he had to return back to the hotel with the ice creams okay?!! I don’t know what I would’ve done if he stood there looking all hot and stuff any longer!! Happy now?!” Jin said, well, screamed. Looking like a tomato. The silence that followed was ended by Koki’s laugh. 

“Wha-hahahahaha-t? Hahaha so you -haha- finally noticed you have feelings for him? Haha!” Nakamaru wanted to say something but was interrupted by a faint sound, coming from the forgotten cell phone in his hand.

 

[“So Kame’s guess was right? Wow…”]. And Nakamaru putted the cell phone next to his ear once again.

 

“Ah sorry guys, I forgot we were talking for a sec, hehe.” Nakamaru laughed nervously.

 

[“Don’t worry… Ne, Nakamaru?”]

 

“Yes?”

 

[“… could you open the front door?”]

 

“… Aaaah yes, of course!”

 

And with that, Nakamaru went straight towards the door, pressed the red button on the cell phone, put it on the small side table next to the front door and opened it.

 

“Oh guys, thank god you’re all right.”

 

“…Yeah, Unf-.” But Ueda was silenced by a lightning bolt, soaring from the sky and followed by heavy rain. “Shit, we should try to seal off the broken glass door befo-.” But he was silenced again, now by a very worried Jin.

 

“Where’s Junno?” He whispered, trying to steady his shaking voice.

 

Ueda and the rest of the group went silent, looking at anything but Jin, until Kame decided to speak.

“We’re sorry Jin, but Taguchi was nowhere to be found.” With that, Jin’s eyes stared to water.

 

“He shouldn't be outside with this kind of weather… It’s my fault he’s out there… I’ll go and find him myself.” Unfortunately for Jin, the other four already anticipated this. And as fast as they could, Ueda and Koki grabbed Jin by his shoulders and arms, Kame tried to stop his movement towards the door and Nakamaru locked the front door.

 

“Stop! You’ll only put yourself in danger by going outside! You can hardly walk with this kind of wind and not to mention the chances of getting hit by lightning!” Koki screamed.

 

“So? What about Junno?! We can’t leave him like that?” Jin yelled back. 

“If he wanted to return he would’ve let Ueda and Kame find him, but clearly he doesn’t! I'm sure he has found himself a dry spot! Stop struggling!” Koki answered.

“Oh yeah, you know him, he’s too shy to ask for a place to stay! I’m sure he’s still outside!”

“Huh, Now I know why he ran away, you have very little faith in him, don’t you? You know Jin? Taguchi is a big boy… litterallity… he can take care of himself!” ‘I hope so’ Koki added, silently.

 

“Ha, he was right all along, even at this point you’re making fun of him! You really don’t care about him and-.”

 

*SLAP*

 

Jin’s head flew to his side due to a hand, owned by an angry Kame, hitting his cheek. Jin stopped struggling and looked back at Kame, shocked and with wide eyes.

 

“How DARE you!! Do you remember whose fault it is Taguchi ran away in the first place?! We DO care about him and you know it. We spend our time looking for him didn’t we?! But unfortunately, it’s too dark and there’s a storm so we had to stop! And we’re only stopping you ‘cause you’d only make it worse by going outside in this weather! As soon as this storm is over or it is save enough to go outside, we’ll start looking for him again! But for now, just sit down and SHUT UP!!” 

Kame pointed at the sofa, knowing Jin was impressed enough to actually listen to him and did what he was told to do. And indeed, Jin’s frame went calm so both Ueda and Koki let go of him. He went to sit down onto the sofa, very quietly yet tears already escaped his eyes. Not wanting the rest of the group to see him cry, he hid is face in his hands. But he couldn’t fool them and Kame’s face went from angry to caring as he walk over towards Jin, knelt before him and took his hands in his hands.

 

“Listen, we’re not angry at you, just worried, okay? I know you care about him, but right now, we can’t do anything other than wait ‘till the storm ends…” Kame smiled while patting Jin’s hair. 

“… Okay…” 

\-- Meanwhile, somewhere outside, in an ally --

*Cough, cough*

“J-Jin…”


	5. Help

Rain kept falling from the sky as the tall boy sat against a wall, next to a dumpster. The wind as strong as it was from the start of the storm. ’What happened to the little thunderstorm? This is bad.’ Junno toughed. With the little strength he had left he crossed his arms so that his chest had some sort of protection against the wind and the rain. Unfortunately for him, he wore his white summer shirt which was, due to the fight he had with Jin just a couple of hours ago, missing a few buttons. Worse, his jeans wasn’t one of high quality either and his slippers… Well, the threw them away while running, so he was sitting there, in a storm, barefoot, with no shelter at all.

‘This is very bad. And it doesn’t looks like it’s going to end any time soon.’ He coughed. ‘Gotta get back to the hotel… Yeah…’ With that, Junno tried to get up by pulling himself up by the handle of the dumpster. But his physical strength was almost non-existing, not to mention his bad health and the moment he tried to lean on the handle, he slipped and fell down again, hitting his head on the wall. ’Shit that hurt… who am I kidding? I get back… then what? They’ll all be there… asking questions… and Jin, he… he’ll laugh at me, again and… it… hurts…’ He was crying. ‘No, stop crying… you’re not in any state to cry, Junnosuke!’

*Cough, cough*

‘… Please, just find me… Jin…’ He started to sob now, but soon had to stop as a sharp pain entered his head. ‘Itai!... not good… Jin I’m *cough* sorry… he probably… didn’t mean all that… just overreacting…’ *Cough* ‘Everything is going black… not good… gonna die *cough, cough* out here *cough* ne?... J-J-Ji-n.’ Soon the darkness overtook him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

\--- At the same time, back in the hotel ---

Kame and Nakamaru, who had the keys, were looking for something to close off the broken window with, while Koki and Ueda kept an eye on Jin, who was sitting on the sofa, depressed. Kame was the first to speak since the last fight.

“If we use the headboard of the bed, we may be able to close off the broken window.”  
“… You may be right… Let’s try it out!” Koki said, happy he could do something else than just sitting around, doing nothing at all. And sure enough, the headboard came off the bed quite easily and so they placed in front of the gap. Ueda and Koki made sure the large and heavy thing didn’t fall down as Kame was taping the whole thing to the glass door. Nakamaru, well, he was just looking at them to make sure they didn’t make any mistakes. And with Nakamaru turned around, eyes on the broken door, Jin saw his chance.

‘This is my shot! I’ll take the keys from his pants, run towards the door and make sure they’ll not be able to follow me… yosh!’ And with that, he took off, grabbing the keys from Nakamaru’s pants before the latter could react. As Jin ran towards the door, he pushed the sofa hard, making it fall all across over the room. And so he ran into the hallway, leaving the four others behind. Ueda was the first to recover from what just happened. He also found out Jin was fast… unbelievably fast. But he knew he, Koki and Kame couldn't move right now so he yelled at Nakamaru.

“Nakamaru, don’t just stand there, go after him! We’re all stuck here!” But as Nakamaru started to run, he was stopped by Koki’s voice.

“No, don’t bother, he’s way too fast because he’s worried like hell about Taguchi. If he wants to risk his life, so be it!” He said, half screaming. Which made Nakamaru stare at him in return.

“May I remind you that we’re a group that has rules and obligations! And as much as I am worried about Taguchi, we can’t have two members of the group missing in this storm!”

“I know, believe me. And if you were going to go out to, we’d be missing three members… And by the way, even if Taguchi is angry at Jin, he loves him too much. If it’s Jin who’s looking for him, then he’ll let himself be found.”

“Not if he’s wounded, he won’t. And since when are you so sure about that?” Nakamaru questioned.

“Since Jin went to America. One time, after practice, I found Taguchi crying in one of the rehearsal rooms. I was going to ask what was wrong with him, but then I saw him holding a magazine, you know, the one with the gossip about Jin’s one-night stands?” Koki said while Kame finished the last part of the glass door. He looked up and answered.

“Yeah, remember that one, full of bullshit of course but… Oh, now I get it! I remember, a few days after that magazine came out, I was changing I one of the small changing rooms and Taguchi walked in. When I looked at him his smile was nowhere to be found and his eyes red. So I asked him if he has been crying, and you know he’s a bad liar… and he also knows that himself, so he just simply said yes. But he didn’t want to talk about it so I just…” Kame said rather sad. The silence that followed lasted for a couple of minutes until Ueda decided to speak.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Jin also liked him for quite a long time, but never admitted it, not even to himself… Anyway, I just hope Jin finds Taguchi… and at least he took his wallet and cell phone with him.” Ueda said, smirking… just like Koki.

“Yup, luckily it’s 'Jin' that just went out, and not 'Bakanishi'… That would be even worse.” Koki laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. And soon the other members were also chuckling.

“Heh, Taguchi is most likely not hurt too much. The guy always has bad luck, so nature will feel sorry for him and be kind to him just this once.” Nakamaru joked but silently added ‘I hope.’.

 

*** Somewhere in town, on the main road***

“Junno! Junno!! Where are you!!” Jin scream, but to little avail. With the wind and the rain, all the other sounds died right away. His coat was already soaked while he tried to stay on his feet dodging various stuff like umbrella’s, car pieces,… Hair sticking on his face as he tried to move forward. ‘Shit, shit, this is even worse than I toughed…shit Junno, please be somewhere inside… most likely not, ne? No money… Wait, is that an hotel? Yes, something like that… Please be in there…’. 

Jin ran into the, now very cheap looking hotel and went straight to the reception desk. Behind, there was an pretty old looking women smiling kindly at him, but when she say the pretty sorry state he was in, she immediately went over to Jin.

“My god, you okay, you’re soaked!!” She said, worried.

“Ah, yes I’m fine, thank you. Ano, I’m looking for a friend of mine who was caught in the storm, and I wonder if he perhaps checked in or something like that.” Jin breath heavily.

“Oh my boy, I’m sorry but nobody checked in here today, and even if he’d walked in, I would’ve noticed. Please, rest in here, you look tired and worn out. I’m sure he’s fine.” She said, coming out behind of the desk.

“I’m not too sure about that. I’m going to start looking again. Excuse me.” And so, Jin turn around, wanting to run out of the door but was stopped.

“Okay, but please take this!” She held out a dark gray raincoat. “You don’t want to get sick now.”

“Arigatou gozaimashita.” Jin bowed down and left the small hotel. Back on the main road he started to walk again, further and further away from the main hotel they were staying in. ‘Come on, Junno!’. And Just then, he heard something, not so far away from where he was standing. Jin looked further and saw a couple of small ally’s. Not wasting any time he looked for some kind of sign of life in those ally’s.

“Junno? Junno?!”

*cough, cough* and with that, he turned around and went towards the last and smallest ally and saw a pair of bare feet sticking out behind a dumpster. He ran as fast as he could and when he looked behind it, he saw the almost dead-looking body of his tall crush.

“JUNNO!!”


	6. Hang on

“Junno, hey Junno wake up!” Jin said while kneeling down in front of the unconscious boy, shaking him. “Junno, come on!” And just then, Junno opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the person who found him.

“Wh-who i-is… wh-what?” He said with a confused face, clearly in pain.

“Junno, thank god you’re all right!” Jin said, relieved. Junno tried to move, but when he did, he found out he couldn’t which made Jin worried back again.  
“What’s wrong?” Jin asked. When he got no answer he wanted to ask again but didn’t as he saw blood dripping from Junno’s head, mixing with the water from the rain and sliding down his neck.  
“Y-Your bleeding, what… what happened?”

“I… got… up… hurts…” Was the only thing the other could say. Which reminded Jin of the fact that they were still outside. The wind wasn’t as bad as it was on the main road, but the rain fell from the sky without mercy for the two.

“Tell me later, we have to go. Come on, we need to get you inside before your condition gets even worse.” Jin took the rain coat he got from the nice lady and put it over Junno’s head and back very carefully, minding the wounds he might had. Then, Jin took one of Junno’s arms, threw it over his own shoulder and picked him up, making sure Junno could use him like a pillar. But when Jin wanted to move, he noticed Junno was in no state to walk. Jin also noticed the other boy’s eyes were closed.

“Junno, hey Junno! Please open your eyes.” Jin said worried. And Junno opened his eyes, at least Jin thinks he did, because he couldn't actually see it very well, due to the rain.  
“Listen to me, I need you to work with me. I’ve found an hotel and it’s not too far away from here, but you’re a bit too big for me to carry you okay? So we’ll take it slow, but you need to walk…” Jin didn’t know if Junno understood a word of what he just said. ‘It seems he hit his head a little too hard to be good.’ Only a few seconds after that thought, Junno grunted.

“N-No… too… tired…” It came out like he didn’t had spoken for years, breathing heavily.

“I know, but if you stay out here any longer… Please, Junno, just try.” It pained Jin to see his love like this. Fortunately for him, Junno tried to walk and little by little the two made their way towards the hotel.

+++

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the hotel and when Jin opened the door, they were greeted by the old and very worried hotelkeeper.

“Thank god you’re back!” She said, smiling. But her smile disappeared soon as she saw the sorry state the other boy was in.  
“Oh my, your friend I presume, is he okay?” She asked and when it looks like Junno’s knees gave out, she put Junno’s other arm on her shoulder so Jin wouldn’t collapse under the weight.

“No he’s not okay, not at all! I’m sorry, but can I call a doctor?” Jin asked.

“I’m afraid that’d be useless, no doctor will go out in this kind of weather…” She said. And as she looked out of the window, she saw that the wind blew even stronger than before.  
“I think you’re lucky that you didn’t come in a little later… Now, we should move him to a room.” And they moved, slowly towards an old elevator. As Jin pressed the button, she spoke.  
“Normally, I don’t allow anyone to use this elevator when it storms, just out of precaution, but in this kind of situation…” As they stepped in and as the old lady pressed the ‘2nd floor’-button, Jin got a little nervous, but the old lady just smiled.  
“Don’t worry, that not-using-an-elevator-while-there-is-a-storm thing is just old lady talk”. Even if Jin believed her, he was glad when the doors slid open and allowed them to get out of the elevator, towards their room. When they arrived at the door, the old lady let go of Junno to open the door. Unfortunately, this time, Junno’s knees did gave out, taking Jin with him to meet the ground.

“Shit, he’s unconscious again!” Jin cursed.

“Wait, he was awake?!” The old woman said in disbelieve.

“Yeah, something like that, otherwise I would not have been able to get him here. This guy is heavier than he looks.” With that, they both tried to pick him up.

“You are right! He is heavier than he looks. How come?”

“Muscles, it’s what you get when you are an acrobat.”

“Oh, so you both work in a circus then?”

“…No, It’s a little more complicated than that, I’ll tell you later.” And so they moved into the dark, small room. There was a sofa with a little table next to it. And only one little lamp to lithe up the room.

“Ah… I’m sorry it’s so dark in here, but we’re running a little short on lamps. People seem to like them, so a lot of them disappear… hehe… Anyway let’s put him on the bed.” As they walk further into the room, Jin noticed that there was a bed standing behind the sofa, with only a couple of meters in between. And so they moved Junno onto the bed. But Junno started to breath harder and harder.

“Not good, Why now, when we can’t get him to see a doctor. He hit his head pretty hard and he might have a concussion!” Jin said.

“Why do you think that?” The lady asked.

“Because he said, he hit his head and it hurts.”

“Hmmm…” The elder turned Junno’s head to the side to take a closer look.  
“Ah… there’s only a little wound and it looks more like a gall. Don’t worry he doesn’t have a concussion, only a bad headache.” And then, she put the back of her hand and Jin’s on his forehead.  
“He does have a high fever though. Please come down with me so I can give you towels, some food and a first-aid kit.” She stood up.

“Wait, I can’t leave him like this!”

“You’ll have to, there’s nothing you can do right now and I can’t get all that stuff up here myself, I'm a little too old for that… He’ll be fine, come…” And Jin knew he couldn't do anything else, so he followed her downstairs.

Once downstairs, the old woman gave Jin towels, food, a first-aid kit, dry clothes and blankets. Jin wanted to go up again, when a teenage girl walked in , what you can call, a very small lobby.

“Hey, grandma, did you see my nailpo-“ But when the girl saw an heavily breathing and wet looking Jin, she fainted.

“ Chiyo-chan!!” The elder yelled.

“Ah don’t worry about that, I think it’s my fault she fainted…” Jin said, scratching his head.

“What? I don’t understand!”

“Just ask her when she wakes up again, you’ll get it then.” With that, he ran up the stairs.

+++

Jin rushed back into his and Junno’s room and put everything he held on the small table next to the bed. He checked the taller one’s fever again. ‘It feels less hot… and the heavy breathing stopped too… good…’ He went towards the bathroom, opened the door, put on the light to find… A completely renovated bathroom. ‘Okay, that’s a little unexpected… Jeez, the bathtub is even bigger than the one in our hotel!! And full-automatic too!’ So Jin pushed the button that said: ‘bath-full-hot’.

No needed to worry it would overflow, he went back to Junno. He sat next to Junno ‘He needs to get a hot bath so he’s clean and I can treat his wounds… But first, let’s get him out of those wet clothes shall we…’ But as soon as he toughed those thoughts, he blushed. ‘… Aaaw come on, be a man, it’s not like you didn’t do this before… Bakanishi, having perverted thoughts when he is like this? Okay, calm down and just do this…’ Jin started to unbutton the tall one’s shirt, but jumped as said man coughed. Jin put his hand on the other one’s cheek.

“Junno? Hey, Junno?” Jin whispered, pulling back his hand as Junno opened his eyes.

“J-Jin?” Junno asked with a hoarse voice.

“Hey there.” Jin smiled kindly at him.

“Where are we?”

“In a small hotel, not far from where I’ve found you.”

“Found me?”

“Yup, I was so worried that you didn’t had a shelter and started to look for you. And I’m glad I did, five minutes later and…” But Jin’s voice was getting louder because of the anger, due to the fact that he almost lost the person he loved. He stood up.  
“Why didn’t you return when you saw that the weather was like that? Why didn’t you try to find a shelter and… aaarrgh dammit Junno, I was worried like hell!” He yelled.

“I-I’m sorry…” Junno said, trying not to cry. And when Jin noticed this, his ager made place for love and guilt.

“No… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t had laughed with you in the first place… At the time, I found it strange, but now I get it, it’s not in your nature to just… you know, sleep with just anyone… And I was laughing because I felt relieved… I really did think you disliked me or something like that and I that is… something I never want…” Jin whispered, holding back tears himself.

“Jin…”

“You know… I love you so much… for a long time I have, it just took me a while to see it but… When I found out you were still… you know… I was really happy… thinking I could be… your first… I know it sounds silly but… I really like, I… If…if you still want me… Still like me…” And Jin blushed at that, looking at Junno, who was crying silently. He sat down again, next to Junno, whipping said one’s tears away, smiling.  
“Don’t cry… you’re very cute when you do, but your smile is so much better.” And this made Junno smile, even though he was still crying.

“Bakanishi… heh… I’m not mad at you… I was at first but then… I overreacted and didn’t gave you the chance to explain yourself… I… I was afraid… it was all going a little too fast for me but… I… I love you too… and I’m sorry too…” Junno whispered the last sentence, blushing and smiling. And Jin couldn’t control himself any longer and gave him a little peck on his lips, something that made the younger one blush even more.

“You are adorable right now.” Jin laughed and stood up.  
“But enough with all of this drama, we need you to get cleaned up so I can treat your wounds. The bathtub is already filled so the only thing that stands in the way are… your clothes.” Jin smirked.

“… Okay so I just undress myself and…” But Junno found out he couldn’t, apparently his muscles refused to work with him. So instead he looked at with puppy eyes Jin, who was still smirking.

“I’ll do it.” And so, he moved Junno into a sitting position and started to, once again, unbutton his shirt. Once done, he started to remove the other one’s pants, only to find the tall lad shaking.  
“Are you scared of me? Because you do seem to enjoy all of this…” Smirking some more, making the other one looking away while pouting.

“I-I’m no-not scared, and I don’t enjoy this! You know, if my muscle weren’t so sore, I’d-“

“My my, Junno, you’re already sore and we didn’t even do anything…” Jin said, smiling evilly.

“J-JIN!!!” And the younger one was blushing once more.

“Hahaha, sorry that was too much, really sorry… Done, so you can get in the tub.”

As he walked Junno, who couldn’t yet walk on his own, in the bathroom, he had this bright idea. He put Junno in the bathtub and started to undress himself too.

“Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Undressing so I can get in too, how else would I be washing you?”

“You…I… I can do it myself, you know!”  
“Sure you can, just like you could undress yourself a few moments ago…”

“…”

“Yeah, toughed so…”

Jin got in, placing Junno between his legs so the younger one could rest against his chest. He took the some shampoo and started to wash Junno. After washing Junno’s hair, arms, legs and back, Jin moved to his chest… and got a ‘brilliant’ idea, once more. ‘let’s try something…hehe…’. He started washing the other one’s chest, passing two pink stubs on his way, again, and again, and again, until he felt Junno shift a little. It was clear Junno tried to hid the fact that he liked it. And Jin smirked once more. ‘Hmmm, maybe I could go a little further…’ so Jin moved his hand downwards. But when he reached the other one’s belly…

“Jin.” Junno said with a warning tone.

“Yeeees?” Jin said smoothly, still smirking.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“What?... Oh this… but Junno, you need to be clean, every part of you.” Before Junno could say anything, Jin had put his hand between the other’s legs, moving it up and down, ‘cleaning’ the place.

“Aahh-“ Jin continued what he was doing, making Junno pant more and more. And after a minute or so, Junno decided it was enough.

“Ji-aah-n, I th-ah-think it’s cleaah- clean now.”

“If you say so.” Jin smirked but stopped his movements.  
“There’s only one place left I want to check for cleanness…”

“What?” Junno turned his head, facing Jin who, in his turn, put his lips onto Junno’s. Jin nibbled on the other’s lower lip causing him to open up. They kissed for about two minutes and then Jin decided it was enough for today.

“Come on, let’s get you ready for bed, you need your rest.” And so Jin helped Junno get out of the tub, dressed them both and moved towards the bed. Jin laid Junno down gently and Jin was about to move away when, Junno grabbed his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to sleep on the sofa, why?”

“Stay, please…”

“…Okay”. And so Jin got into the bed. Junno toughed Jin looked fluffy so he started cuddling him.

“Rest Junno, we’ll have Nakamaru and the rest to deal with tomorrow…”

“Yeeey, can’t wait…” Junno said with great sarcasm. But he was tired so he fell asleep right away, together with Jin.


	7. Together

It was midnight when the wind decided to slow down a little bit, the rain also dimmed as the hours passed by. Slowly, the stormy night changed into a common summer night, silent and peaceful. But inside the hotel room, everything was all but calm. As both boys lay next to each other in the not-too-large-bed, spooning, the younger one started to shiver. Due to the small fever he had, Junno also started to have nightmares. And as his movements were getting bigger and bigger, anyone would assume he’d wake himself up, but he didn’t. The other one however was right awake. Jin sat up, looking at the person he loved. He softly pushed Junno’s bangs off his face.

“Shhh Junno, it’s just a dream.” Jin whispered. But the other one’s movements didn’t stop and to say Jin got a little worried, is an understatement.  
“Junno?... Hey, Junno wake up.” Jin still whispered, only a little louder this time, close to the other one’s ear, touching his cheek with his hand. And just then, Junno woke up with a start, sweating like mad.

“J-Jin?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, I’m here now, It was just a nightmare, everything is going to be alright now.” Jin said, looking softly at the younger one, only to find that ‘one’ crying.  
“Hey, don’t cry. Shhh… come here, you.” Jin said, still smiling, trying to calm the other one. He took the tall boy into his arms so Junno could bury his face in his chest while he patted Junno’s hair, which in return made the other one sob ever harder.  
“Junno what’s wrong? What did you dream about?”

“It's no-nothing…”

“Tell me anyway, I have the feeling your ‘nothing’ means as much as ‘I'm feeling down, but I don’t want to bother anyone’… Am I right?” Jin said softly.

“…”

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’… Tell me…”

“I-I dreamt i-it wa-was you who ran away a-and I went out to-to f-f-find you, b-but when I did you… I was t-t-too l-l-late, I’m so so-sorry. I sh-should n-n-n-never had r-run away! I-I’m sorry J-Jin, so s-sorry!” Junno’s sobs were only getting bigger and bigger.

“Hey stop, I already told you I’m not mad at you, just worried. And all of that was my fault, okay? You just had a nightmare because you had a fever, that’s all. We’re here and everything’s alright now…” Jin said, hugging the other. Junno’s sobs stilled a little at those words.

“Bu-but what if it d-didn’t went like that? Wh-what if you g-got hurt trying to f-find me? I should h-have thought it trough, n-not just take off like th-that… I w-was stupid.”

“Heh, if you say so yourself.” Jin joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
“But you already have so much misfortune so nature felt sorry for you and went easy on you.” ‘wait, déjà-vu?’ But Junno didn’t laugh, and Jin thought it was time for another plan. He took his hand away for the other ones head and putted it on said man’s forehead.  
“Your fever’s gone, you should be able to sleep now, without having nightmares.”

“N-not tired…” Junno said stubbornly, still crying, but softly.

“Haaaaaah…” Jin sighed. ‘Then, what are we going to do?... wait, what if… I can try, no?’   
“Okay. If you’re not tired…” But Jin didn’t finish his sentence, instead he moved Junno so he was sitting against the head boarder and he himself sat in between the other one’s legs. He put both of his hands on both sides of the tall lad’s face, kissed his forehead and moved back so he could see the other one’s face clearly. Junno’s tear-stroked face was a little pink because of what he just did, eyes wide. ‘still not used to that, I see.’.  
“Heh, you look very cute and adorable like that, but if you won’t stop crying, you’re going to be dehydrated.” Jin joked again, only this time, it made the other one chuckle a little.  
“See, so much better.” And with that, he captured the other one’s lips.

It was only a light kiss, but after a minute or so, Jin started to deepen the kiss and Junno happily gave in. Making sure the other one was distracted enough by the kiss, Jin moved to unbutton the other one’s upper part of his PJ's, without Junno’s notice . And when the buttons were finally undone, Jin moved his hands around on top of the younger one’s chest. Of course Junno, who did not saw this coming, was surprised and broke the kiss, staring straight into the older one’s eyes. He wanted to say something, but when he saw Jin looking at him with nothing but love written all over his face, he stayed silent. And Jin took that silence as an approval for him to continue. He kissed the other one again and moved towards his neck, down his chest. It wasn’t until he arrived at the other one’s bellybutton, that the other one decided to speak.

“J-Jin.” Junno said, sounding very insecure, which made Jin sit up and look at him.

“Junno, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do, okay? But you can’t sleep because you’re still a little worked up, so I want to make you feel good. We’re not going to… you know… Just… let me take care of you, please? I’ll go very slow. If there’s something you don’t want or it’s going a bit too fast, tell me. So please, can I?” Jin asked, making sure Junno could trust him. Junno thought about it for a couple of seconds and then nodded.  
“Thank you…” And so, Jin kissed him again while his hands moved around the other one’s chest yet again.

Jin took his time making sure the younger one was used to his touch, moving his hands around his body, also kissing those places afterwards, if possible 'Damn PJ's.'. Chest, cheeks, arms, hands, legs,… and when his hands arrived at the other’s inner thighs, he felt the other one shifting a little and his breathing sped up a bit. ‘He’s very sensitive… but it kinda fits his personality… Then again, he has never done anything like this before… better move on.’ 

“Okay, don’t be surprised by this.” And Jin moved his hands over the already existing bulb in the other one’s pajama pants. Junno grabbed the sheets beneath him and closed his knees on instinct, so Jin’s hand was being crushed once again.  
“Ouch Junno, you’re squashing my hand, relax, please.” Jin pleaded, but very calm, not to scare the other one. And Junno did, slowly, still feeling a little uneasy with all of this. But when he saw Jin’s look again, all of his uncertainty went right away, nodding, giving the other one permission to continue. And so Jin did, moving his hand up and down, very slowly at first and then, after a minute or two, he picked up his speed. Jin kept moving his hand like that for a while, receiving the sound of short breathing from the other one, when he decided it was time to move on. And so, he stopped his work and putted both of his hands on either side of Junno’s waist, curling the tip of this fingers underneath the others pants.

“Can I?” Jin asked, looking up to see Junno looking at anything but him, breathing hard. Junno simply nodded at the question, not thinking very clear already. And Jin pulled down the other one’s pants, finding that Junno indeed did like this very much, while he looked at the younger one’s face. He licked his own hand, put it on the other’s member, and started to move again, making sure he touched every good spot. This action received a very small sound as Junno bit his lower lip to keep him from making more sounds. ‘Heh, very cute, so he’s fighting it, ne? We’ll see, how long will it last Junno?’ Jin thought, feeling a little mischievous. But as a few minutes passed by, Junno was still capable of staying silent. Jin smirked and slowed down his movements, to a point when even Junno felt discomfort. But again, the only sound escaping from the other one’s was a silent grunt.

“You know Junno, if you want something, you gotta say it.” Jin smirked. Unfortunately, his plan failed. Junno just gripped the bed sheets harder while he breathed heavily.  
“Junno, there’s nobody near, we’ve got the entire floor for ourselves, there’s no need for being quiet like that.” Jin said, but still, no sound. ‘Not bad Junno… Plan B.’ And Jin smirked again at that thought.  
“Well, if you won’t say anything, at least look at me, please.” Jin tried to sound a little hurt, making sure the other one couldn’t ignore his request. Junno, indeed, couldn’t and looked at him, face flushed. And just then, Jin removed his hand from the other one’s member and replaced it with his mouth, making Junno arch against the head boarder, throwing his head back.

“Aaaah J-JIN!!!” Junno screamed. Jin, satisfied with his work, started to laugh. Doing so, received another moan from the other’s mouth, given the position they were in. Junno changed into a disordered, lightheaded mess under Jin’s mouth. Junno kept panting and moaning.  
“J-Jin aah, ple-aah-please..” Jin looked up, slowing down his movements again, receiving a whine from the other one.  
“N-no don’t aaah st-stop… fa-aah-faster, please.” And so, Jin did as he was told, making sure Junno lost his mind. Not even a minute later he felt Junno was close. ‘We’ll see, will he be able to tell he is going to come?’ Jin continued what he was doing for a couple of seconds until he heard the younger one’s voice.  
“J-J-Jin I’m aaah-” Jin had his answer. And with that, he removed his mouth and replaced it back with his hand.

“I know, so just… let go.” Jin said next to Junno’s ears, licking them while moving his hand very fast. And, just seconds later, Junno did, doubled over when he came, covering Jin’s hand and both their PJ’s with sticky, white fluid.

They stayed like this for a moment before Jin was sure the other was back to earth. Jin sat back a little and saw a very tired, but satisfied-looking Junno. ‘Mission accomplished.’ He thought, smiling. Then, when he tried to clean his hand and fingers with his already dirty PJ's, Junno grabbed his hand.

“C-can I clean it?” Junno asked, blushing a little. Jin, who wasn’t sure what the other exactly meant, complied. And Junno started licking Jin’s fingers clean like it was a lollypop, making the older one moan in return.

“Ju-Junno…” And it was then that Junno noticed that the other one was hard. ‘Of course, that’s just cruel.' But when Junno moved his hands towards the other one’s crotch, Jin stopped him.  
“No, you’re too tired.” Jin said calmly.

“B-but you’re-“ Junno stammered but was cut off by the other.

“I know… It’s okay, we’ll have time for that later, now sleep.”

“O-okay.” And Junno lay down, so Jin could put the bedcover on top of him. Jin himself didn’t lay down but patted Junno’s hair instead.  
“You’re not going to sleep next to me, no cuddling?” Junno questioned with puppy-eyes.

“No, that wouldn’t help the ‘situation’ that I’m in, now would it.” Jin chuckled and Junno blushed again.  
“Your very cute like that, you know that?”

“No I’m not!” Junno pouted, looking hurt.  
“Besides, I still can… you know… help you…” Junno blushed some more after saying that.

“No, not now… Next time.” Jin smiled softly once more.

“To-tomorrow?” More blushing.

“Eeeh? Um… yeah… sure…” ‘Wow, that fast?’ And Junno couldn’t help but to smile. Jin kept patting his hair until he was capable of lying next to Junno, who in return grabbed Jin by his waist and started snuggling.

“Jin?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we?”

“uuhhh humans?”

“Wha- no, that’s not what I meant.” Junno laughed.  
“Bakanishi, I mean ‘we’ as in, to each other, relationship, thingy, something… Oh you get me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get you… Well, something like… Boyfriends… I mean, If you want …”

“I’d like that…”

“Okay, so we are boyfriends… and I’m telling my boyfriend he should sleep, now.”

“Haha, okay.” And with that, they fell asleep, once more.


	8. Love

It’s still early in the morning when he woke up, feeling another warm body next to him. He turn his head, to find a sleeping Junno. He smiled, glad to see that the other one was okay and… Wait, was he smiling in his sleep? ‘So adorable, better not wake him up just yet, he needs his rest…’ But as Jin wanted to get up to get to the bathroom, he found his arm held in a tight grip by the taller boy. ‘Of course… Okay, now what?’ Jin bit his lip when trying to untangle his arm from the other’s, slowly moving away from the bed. When he was free at last, he looked at the younger one who was still sleeping peacefully and he couldn’t help but to smile at the picture before him. He walked towards the bathroom, went in and put on his clothes. ‘Aah, I’m hungry, maybe I could get us some breakfast… I need a phone too, Nakamaru and the rest will be worried… I guess I have to go downstairs then…’ And so Jin left their room, silently so Junno wouldn’t wake up.

When he got downstairs, he went searching for the kitchen, hoping the old lady would be there. He entered a small but cozy room and got what he was searching for. Right in front of him stood the elder, bended over the sink, washing some plates or something like that. ‘Heee?! Breakfast is over already?!... What time is it actually?’.  
“Uuh… Anoo…” Jin started, making the older lady look back at him. When she saw who it was, her confused look made way for a friendly smile.

“Ah, Akanishi-san, ohaiyou gozaimasu.” She said cheerful.

“O-ohaiyou gozaimasu…”

“Did you sleep well? Oh yes,… I forgot you didn’t have a bed to sleep in, I’m sorry. With all that happened last night it kind of slipped off my mind. Oh, And how is Taguchi-san?”

“Ah, he’s fine, fever is gone and all. And about the bed, I… uh… slept on the sofa, don’t worry…” Jin lied, hoping the other one would believe him. ‘Can’t tell her I slept in the same bed he did. And… hey, wait a minute-‘.  
“Ho-how do you our names?!” Jin said bewildered.

“Ah, Chiyou-chan told me your names.” The elder responded happily.

“Oh…” Jin said, a little tensed, now unsure if he and Junno could stay longer. It would be very, very bad if the media found out about what has happened. Not to mention what would happen if Kitagawa-san found out AFTER the media did. Scratch that, if he just found out would mean the end for both of them.  
“Eeeh… anoo…”

“You can call me Machida.”

“Ano, Machida-san. It’s, um, kinda important that no-one finds out what happened here last night, or that the two of us are even here…” Jin said, carefully.

“Don’t worry, I know. That’s why I told my grand-daughter, when she showed me a picture of you on the internet, that she mistook ‘you’ for, well you. After a while, she bought it.” The elder said, still smiling.

“How can you be so sure of that?”  
“Because if she didn’t, the media and the female part of the local school would already be standing in front of the hotel. It’s fine believe me, since she didn’t see Taguchi-san. And you don’t have to fear me. I like a quiet, peaceful environment. Last night’s ruckus was already worth the yearly festival’s action.” She chuckled. And Jin smiled too, grateful for the fact that Machida-san was so honest, friendly and sincerely worried about them.  
“Ah, don’t you and your friend want any breakfast? You kind of missed it, but how about I make you two something you can take back upstairs?”

“Ah, arigatou gozaimasu… Ano, is it okay if I use your phone? Our friends will be worried.”

“Of course, go ahead.” And she led him to the phone and went back.  
“In the meantime, I’ll make your breakfast.”

“Thank you.” And with that, he dialed Nakamaru’s number, hearing it ‘beeping’.

[Moshi moshi?]

“Nakamaru?”

[Jin?!? Oh thank god you’re okay. Where are you? Did you find Taguchi?]

“Yes, everything is just fine, We’re in a small hotel, not far from where I’ve found him. He had a fever last night, but is alright now.”

[A fever?! Is he hurt? Where was he?]

“He hid himself in an ally, behind a dumpster and hit his head so he couldn’t get up on his own anymore… He was lucky I founded him there, five minutes later and he… But anyway, the fever is gone now and he’s asleep. He’s okay, don’t worry!”

[Still, you can’t be sure… Can’t you call a doctor, just to be safe… ]

“Nakamaru, he’s fine, believe me…REALLY...”

[you’re awfully sure… did something happen?] Nakamaru said with suspicion clearly in his voice.

“… Maybe… Let’s say we fixed our fight…”

[In a good or a bad way?]

“The good way… the very, very good way.”

[I got it, I better not ask about any details, ne?] Nakamaru chuckled lightly.

“probably not… Listen, I don’t know when we’ll be back. Junno is still sleeping and I’m gonna wait till he’s well enough to return, since we have to walk…”

[Okay, sure. We’ll wait for you… Take good care of him, Jin.]

“I will.” And with that he hung up the phone and went over towards the other side of the kitchen. The elder lady just finished preparing their breakfast as Jin came in.

“Ah, Akanishi-san, breakfast is made. Do you want me to bring it upstairs?” She smiled kindly.

“No!... no I’ll take it with me. You did enough for us already…” Jin said quickly, remembering the fact that she would certainly notice that he didn’t sleep on the sofa.  
“Besides, I want to apologize. We just barged in uninvited all of a sudden. As soon as Ju- I mean Taguchi is well enough to walk, we’ll move out.”

“Oh no, that’s alright. Don’t rush things. Please all the time he needs.”  
“Thank you, you’re too kind. Jaa, I’d better go back, the baka will probably be hungry.” Jin joked.

“Then, you should hurry back.” She joked back. And so, Jin left the kitchen en returned with the food back upstairs. He opened the door to their room and found Junno… still sleeping peacefully. ‘Haa, I don’t want to wake him up just yet. But I guess I have no choice.’ And he walk towards the bed, put the breakfast on the little nightstand next to it and sat down carefully. The smile on Junno’s face was gone and said man was now sleeping with his mouth slightly open while snoring a little. Jin could only chuckle at that and started petting Junno’s hair in order to wake him up, gently.

“Junno? Wake up.” Jin said in a soft way. “Junno… I’ve brought breakfast with me…” And with that, Junno did indeed open his eyes.

“Jin?” Junno yawned while rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Time to wake up and eat your breakfast sleepyhead… Although I believe it’s already time for lunch. Come on, sit up straight so you can eat.” And Junno did so. Jin, however, didn’t move so Junno couldn’t reach for his chopsticks.

“Huh, Jin… Could you move a bit so I can eat?”

“No.” Was the short but firm answer.

“Wha- But then, how can I eat my food, I’m hungry!” Junno whined with a pout on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m not planning on letting you starve…” Jin smiled, turning himself around without standing up. He picked up the rice with chopstick, put his hand under it so he would dirty the bed, and brought them over to the tall boy’s mouth.  
“I’m going to feed you. Now, open up… Aaaah.” Jin opened his mouth comically so the other one would understand what he wanted. Junno on the other hand started to blush furiously as he complied by opening his up and allowing Jin to put the rice into his mouth. This went on for about fifteen minutes until all the food was gone.  
“So, how was it?” Jin asked, putting the chopsticks back onto the now empty rice bowl.

“Eeeh? That was it!” It was more a statement than a question.

“It?! Junno, that’s a rice bowl for two and you emptied it on your own!” Jin laughed making the other one blush again.

“S-so? I’m a t-tall, f-fit, st-strong and h-handsome guy. I need a lot of food!” And with that said, Jin started to laugh uncontrollably, tears falling from his eyes as he held Junno’s shoulders for support. Junno on the other hand, tried to look angry while muttering something like ‘It’s not funny’. After a minute or so, Jin was finally capable of controlling his laughter as he whipped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Aaah, Junno. It’s been a while since I laughed this hard… Okay, serious now. You’re still hungry?”

“Y-y-yes…”

“Okay, just wait a bit, I’ll go back down to fetch you something.” But when Jin tried to stand up, he was held back by a hand on his wrist.

“I-I’m hungry… B-but not for food.” Jin turned his head around immediately to find the boy staring at anything but him while having a face that looked more like a tomato. Jin sat back onto the bed, now facing the other one, and kissed him very gently. This went on for a while, until Jin started to nibble on the other’s lower lip. Junno, now used to being kissed, happily opened up almost right away so their kiss deepened. Due to the passion that moment, Jin hands started to wander down the other one’s chest unbuttoning said one’s PJ’s. Once opened, he put his hands on Junno’s now bare chest causing him to moan slightly. Jin, however, suddenly seemed to wake up from his trance. He stopped kissing the other and moved away, so the other had no chance but to look up at him.

“Wait Junno… Do you really want this? You sure?” Jin asked with a worried look on his face. Junno nodded eagerly and pulled Jin’s head back to his and started kissing him again. Jin easily gave in and kissed him back, hands roaming over the other’s chest yet once again.

After a little time, Jin decided their clothes started to get in the way so he took of Junno’s upper part of his PJ’s, throwing them away, not caring where they landed. He then ended the kissing so he too could remove his shirt.

“Okay, change of plans…” And Jin moved so he was sitting next to Junno, only he was facing him with his back so his legs could hung off the end of the bed. Junno, not exactly knowing what the plan was, looked over the older one’s shoulder. Jin just patted his lap, asking Junno to sit on it. Junno, clearly not seeing the point of it, just did so, ended up sitting still while looking innocent on the other’s lap. Jin chuckled at the scene before him until he decided that they needed to move again.  
“Come here, you.” And Jin grabbed the other’s butt and pulled him closer and closer. Junno’s only reaction when he felt his arousal meeting the other one was a light moan.

“Ah, J-Jin…” He said while biting his lower lip. Which made Jin moving his hips against the other’s, drawing out small gasps from him.

“You like that??” Jin asked wearing a devious smile on his face. Junno, who lost his ability to talk, could only nod slightly. Jin’s reaction followed right after by pulling Junno’s neck towards him, causing them to both fall down. Only, Jin made sure to switch their positions during the fall, so that Junno ended up with is back onto the mattress and Jin hovering above him.  
“Let us start with the real work the-“ But Jin didn’t finish his sentence as he was reminded of the fact that they were missing something that could make things go ‘smoother’.  
“Ah dammit, Junno we’ll have to stop.”

“What, why??” Junno asked huskily in disbelieve.

“Because I didn’t bring any lube with me and I’m not continuing without especially when you haven’t done this before.” Jin sat up.

“Okay –ssure, but then what is that blue b-bottle standing o-on the breakfast plate?” Jin turned his head around and, sure enough, there was a little, blue bottle next to the now empty rice bowl. He couldn’t believe his eyes, not only did he not notice it was there all along, he also stunned by the fact that the elder woman was aware of what was going on.

“She knows…”

“Y-you’re surprised she d-does? W-We are in JE… Th-the entire world t-thinks we’re all g-gay… But J-Jin?”

“Yeah?”

“P-Please shut up a-and continue…” And then it was that Jin noticed he was straddling the others lap while Junno was still moving slightly beneath him, trying to get some sort of small friction out of the movement. Jin wasted no time getting them both naked and Junno could only moan out loud when he felt a hand grabbing his now exposed member. The other moved his hand slowly but firmly for awhile until he felt the other one tense up. Jin immediately stopped the movement and moved away, reaching for the bottle on the night-stand.

Junno, who whined at the loss of contact, looked up to see what the other one was doing when he felt something entering him slowly. He knew, from different kind of sources, that he needed to relax so the pain would not be too bad. But still, some noises escaped his mouth and he figured that focusing on his breathing might distract him a little bit.  
Jin noticed that Junno started to do something that looked like breathing exercises in order to stay relaxed. Jin bended forward and kissed the other one on the lips then entered another finger, stretching him further.

“You’re doing great.” Jin whispered softly into Junno’s ear. Junno’s only reaction was, again, a nod. After a while he felt Junno pushing back and he figured preparation time was over. So he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his erection pushing slowly into the tall one. Jin saw Junno clench his teeth in pain but didn’t stop until he entered the other one completely. Then, he stopped all movement giving the other one the time to adjust to the feeling.  
“Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt to much, does it?” Jin asked, concerned that the other one was indeed okay. Junno nodded again.

“Ji-Jin…” Junno panted.

“Yes?”

“P-please, m-move!” He didn’t need to be told twice as he started to move in and out, slowly but steadily, kissing the younger man. Junno’s reaction was a bunch of moans muffled by Jin’s mouth as the older one decided to move just a bit faster. Soon they had to stop kissing because of a lack of oxygen. Then apparently Jin hit a good spot as Junno cried out loud.  
“Aaaah, Jin, there!!” Junno screamed while arching his back. And Jin kept hitting the same spot over and over again until he felt Junno tense up for the second time that day. He moved his right hand behind the other’s back to lift him up, making Junno sit on his lap this time while he grabbed the tall man’s member with his left and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.  
“Aaaah, J-Jin, D-don’t I’m go-going t-t- aaah-“

“Go ahead, come…” And Jin increased the speed of his movement with his left hand, making Junno come. With soundless scream and while throwing his head back, he shoots his sticky fluids in between them both, dirtying Jin’s torso. It didn’t take Jin long before he too was send over the edge. Loosing al his power to hold them both up, they both fell into the mattress, laying side by side, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Jin is the first one to recover as he turned his head towards Junno.  
“How was it?” Junno also looked to his side so he and Jin were just inches apart. He closed that distance and kissed Jin passionately, just to pull apart a second later.

“Amazing… I want to it again.” Junno smiled brightly. Jin could only smile back.

“Yeah, well you’re going to have to wait a bit since we got to go back to our hotel… And you’ll need to be able to walk. Besides, we better head back, Big Nose and Co° wants to see you.” Jin joked.

“Haha, guess we have to get up…” Junno said slightly sad.

“Yeah… But we can cuddle for a few minutes…” And with that, Junno smiled yet again, moving closer to Jin, putting his head on the older one’s chest.

“Jin?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you…”

“Love you too…”


End file.
